


My three sons

by fanetjuh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melissa McCall is a single mom of three sons, Scott, Stiles and Isaac. Although it's not always easy, she makes the best of it and enjoys every minute with her boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My three sons

**Author's Note:**

> This story, set in an AU where Scott, Stiles and Isaac are brothers, was requested on tumblr and I really loved writing it.

Melissa had her phone pressed between her shoulder and her ear, while her hands were trying to make breakfast. She knew that it wouldn’t be a problem for any of the boys to help her out, but to have them help her, she had to wake them and she rather enjoyed the moment of silence in the house.

The moments of silence were rare, which wasn’t exactly strange, knowing that three growing up boys could make a lot of noise. But no matter what, Melissa McCall wouldn’t want to trade them for anything, wouldn’t want to have a quiet house, an easy life. She even wouldn’t want to miss the fights, the fights over girls, over the two controllers of the playstation, over who’s clothes would get washed first. She wouldn’t want to miss any of them, loving them way too much, despite their shortcomings, despite the trouble they got themselves in, despite the trouble they got Melissa in. 

“Scott?” Isaac’s voice yelled through the house and Melissa told the hospital for the tenth time in one minute that she had no time to do an extra shift, that she had something planned already, that she couldn’t come over before the late evening, that she didn’t want to come over before the late evening. 

“Isaac! You can’t just run into the bathroom like that!” Scott screamed back and Melissa shook her head while hanging up, turning the sound off, sighing deeply before climbing the stairs. 

“Isaac! Scott! Could you two please stop screaming in the early morning?” She casually leaned against the doorpost, not even the slightest bit disturbed that Scott was covered in nothing more than a towel and Isaac was waving with a jeans that looked way too dirty to be worn another day.   
“Let me wash that and make sure that you don’t wake up Stiles.” She grabbed the jeans and turned around, leaving a stuttering Isaac and an angry Scott behind. 

“Too late, Mom, but thanks.” Stiles opened the door of his room, his eyes still sleepy, his hair a mess from turning from one side to another the entire night. 

“And, do you feel better?” Melissa pressed her hand against his warm cheek, feeling that Stiles still had a slight fever. 

“I don’t know.” He shrugged his shoulders and Melissa wrapped an arm around his shoulder, pressing him against her chest.   
“Don’t worry about me, Mum, I’ll be okay while you and the others are going anyway.” He forced a smile on his face, but Melissa shook her head, knowing that the fun saturday they had planned wouldn’t be as much fun without Stiles, wouldn’t be complete without Stiles. 

“We’re not going without you, Stiles, but I know something better.” She turned around, staring at Scott and Isaac who were still arguing over something she didn’t even want to know.   
“Scott? Isaac?” She saw how the boys looked up, staring at their brother who looked pale-white.   
“Get your pyjama’s back on, we’re having a movie-marathon with blankets on the couch.” She smiled a bright smile, feeling how Stiles leaned against her, on her.   
“That hike through the woods will be for next week.” She knew it would take a while before the two boys would stop protesting, but she knew that in the end it wouldn’t matter where they would spend their saturday, as long as it would be together.


End file.
